Sorry
by OurDanniGirl
Summary: Based on the Time Child series by DanniFielding. A moment in many between Danni and Ten. Written by serenitysaiyan.


_Here is an adorable drabble by serenitysaiyan, who was also kind enough to write another one-shot on their account, so go check it out!_

 _Please leave lots of lovely reviews!_

 _~0~0~0~_

The TARDIS hummed soothingly as Danni sat at the open door, looking out at the Universe in front of her. As her mind wandered, her eyes focused on something only she could see, her right hand spun the ring sitting on her left ring finger, the diamond shining in the starlight.

So lost in thought was she that she didn't notice when the Doctor came and sat down beside her, gently pulling her into his arms and placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Only when she felt the brush of his fingers against her wet cheeks did she blink herself out of her daze to stare up at the man that held her close, his own grief mirroring her own in his big, brown eyes.

She shifted so that she was snuggled into his side, holding on to him as tightly as he was to her. Together they sat, and cried, and watched the Universe swirl around them.

"Which Galaxy is that?" she asked him softly, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"Yours." He responded. "The TARDIS seems to like coming to observe the Milky Way. I think it's to just watch how you all change and evolve."

A shaky laugh burst out from the girl beside him and he looked at the wondrous, yet heartbroken, look on her face.

"She is so magnificent, the TARDIS. Past, present, future. She sees all and can bring them to you just when you need her to." She moved her hand to rub the floor she was sitting on. "Thank you, old girl. Knowing just what I need. To see what the Universe keeps on turning, no matter what."

The Doctor stared at her, but kept his mouth shut. He knew something was bothering her, but, she wouldn't tell him. Particularly if it was something his future self had done. This was something they argued about constantly, and, right now, they didn't need that. Instead he pulled her back into his arms, laying his head on top of hers and closing her eyes, revelling in the peace and calm holding her brought him.

"I am sorry, you know."

Her voice broke the calm once again and he opened his eyes and moved them so that he could look at her face. Danni was biting on her bottom lip, tears in her eyes again, as she stared ahead, not meeting his gaze.

"Sorry for what?"

"For Donna."

He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat at how broken her voice sounded. "For Donna, and Rose, and all of the others I couldn't save." The tears rolled down her cheeks now as she tried to absolve some of the guilt she felt balled inside her. "For all the ones I couldn't save and all of the ones I won't be able to in the future. It's a curse, you know. Jumping like this through your life. Knowing, most of the time, what happens. What has to happen. And not being able to change it out of knowledge and fear."

The tears fell faster now and the Doctor moved to wipe them aware, causing her to hold his hands in hers so that he wouldn't move and break her resolve to say what needed to be said.

"I travel, Doctor, to so many parts of your life and meet so many of the wonderful people you meet and touch with your presence. But, it's always the same. I meet amazing people, I love them with all of my heart, and yet, I still have to watch them suffer, watch them die, because I am not able to change what happens. It is a gift, and a blessing, and I love it, but it is also a curse and I hate it. The constant observer, never being able to interfere, only able to watch. How many friends have I watched die? How many have I watched torn apart by grief as their loved ones are killed by something I couldn't change?" Her hands squeezed his, turning white under the pressure, but his grip on her hands never faltered.

"So, I am so sorry, Doctor." Finally, she raised her gaze to his, her grey eyes swimming with the tears that had not yet shed, "I am sorry that I could not save them and I am sorry that you have to share in my pain."

He sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips as he pulled her against him in a crushing hug. "No matter what I say, no matter what I've said, you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven."

She broke down fully then, large sobs pulling at her small frame as she clung to his suit jacket, burying her face in his chest as he held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear.

That's how they stayed, the Doctor and Danni, the Time Lord and the Time Child, for the longest time, taking comfort in the other for all they had lost. But, the Doctor knew, deep in his hearts, as long as he had her by his side, he would be able to weather any storm that came his way, including the ones caused by her.


End file.
